Spanking
Spanking (also known as Whoopin') is the act of hitting someone on the buttocks with your hand to cause pain. Spanking is mostly used on children as a form of punishment. Harsher forms of spanking involves the person using belts, switches, paddles or other objects that can cause pain to the child. Children have died because due to spanking-related injuries, due to a book called To Train Up a Child written by Michael Pearl. Spanking was also used to control slaves. Effects It's okay to discipline your children, but you should do so in a constructive way. Spanking is not constructive. It can teach children that it's okay for people in positions of power to use force. Severe punishment also interferes with learning and development. And it starts down a slippery slope to child abuse. http://www.cehd.umn.edu/CEED/publications/questionsaboutkids/disciplineenglish.pdf Spanking in Homes In many homes, spanking is a form of discipline. However, some countries have banned the method of spanking completely. In the USA, spanking is not banned in any of the Fifty states. There were some movements to abolish spankings in home, but they all were heavily defeated. Conservatives, Whites, some Latinos/Hispanics, and most African Americans usually spank their children at home, more than any other people. Conservatives have also known to love spanking children as a way of entertainment. In school In most schools, corporal punishment was performed on kids with paddles and canes. Poland was the first country in the world to prohibit corporal punishment in schools (1783). Now, it is currently banned in most places in the Western World. Sadly, spanking is more common than anywhere in the southern states, after the Supreme Court decision Ingraham v. Wright. Corporal Punishment in Southern States will probably never be banned. There have been attempts by honest, freethinking liberals to finally ratify the UNCRC, regarding children's rights, in which the US has played a major role in drafting. However, conservatives, a.k.a. prospankers and proslavers have always prevented this from happening in Congress. Ratification of the UNCRC would outlaw school spanking. So far, only South Sudan, Somalia and the US are the only signatories who has not ratified this law. North Korea is the only non-signatory. Justification for Slavery and Spanking Similarity Numerous parallels exist between the justifications advanced in defense of Slavery in the 19th Century, and the justifications advanced in defense of spanking in the 21st. Both pro slavers and prospankers have claimed that God is on their side and that the Book of Proverbs in the Bible sanctions what they do. Quotes below are examples of this. "They are MY slaves! I paid good money for them and I ain't gonna let some &#%@ abolitionists tell me what to do with MY property!" / "They are MY kids! I brought them into this world and I am not gonna let some blankety blank psychobabbling liberals tell me I can't hit 'em!" Both proslavers and prospankers have argued that Africans/children are in some way "different" from the rest of Humanity and that this justifies treating them in ways which would be unacceptable if done to anyone else. "...our Imitation of him in this Moral Action is as warrantable as that of adopting his Faith... God set different Orders and Degrees of Men in the World... some to be High and Honorable, some to be Low and Despicable. Servants of sundry sorts and degrees, bound to obey; yea, some to be born Slave, and so to remain during their lives." Both proslavers and prospankers have argued that slavery/spanking is for the victims' own good. Proslavers invoked the concept of "Ennoblement of the Heathen," arguing that the life of a slave in American was better that than freedom their native Africa, since as a slave, the African would be exposed to "Christian influences." I similar argument was used in the 21st Centuryto justify slavery in the bible. here. See Also * Bible Belt (Where it will probably always be legal in schools) * "Spank the Autism Away" * Grounding REFERENCE Tise, L.E. 1988. _Proslavery: A History of the Defense of Slavery in America_. Univ. of Georgia Press: Athens GA. Category:Child Abuse Category:Cruelty Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Social issues Category:Victims of bullies Category:Rednecks Category:Things that keep people awake at night